1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope apparatus.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-159721, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there is known a microscope apparatus which makes an association of a plurality of image data acquired by different observation methods with each other and stores them as a single image data file (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-149397).
However, this microscope apparatus involves an inconvenient situation in which the acquirable image data by different observation methods are limited only to those acquired at the same time, and it is not possible to process a plurality of images if acquired by different image acquisition methods at different timings.